


A Wild Game...

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Lace, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus Bane is a nervous, stuttering newbie to the company, headed up by a super-confident, promiscuous CEO, called Mr Lightwood…… This prompt was written by LadyMatt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> This is an AU fic. I am writing this for my lovely friend LadyMatt! Much Love sweets!
> 
> A big thank you to my Parabeta MuscleMemory! <3
> 
> The title is taken from Game of Survival by Ruelle.
> 
> This is more like the This World Inverted AU episode. 1x10. The Characters are going to be a bit different. Magnus is going to be nervous and shy. Alec is going to be more outgoing and confident.

“Okay, breathe, Bane… It is just a job. You got this.” He shakes out his whole body as he looks up at the building before him.

“Yeah, but is it though, Magnus?” He turns his head to see one of his best friends scrunching her nose at him, “Because last time I checked, this was your dream job.”

“Indeed it is, biscuit.” He takes a deep breath, then pushes his glasses up his nose as he smiles down at her, “and I am so grateful to you and your girlfriend for getting me this opportunity.”

“No need to thank me. She just pulled some strings with her brother and BOOM, you got a job.” She smirks at him as she crosses her arms. “Now get in there and kick some ass.”

“Clary, I am going in there with the intent of keeping my job.” He raises an eyebrow at his red-headed little fire ball. “Okay, I’m off…”

“Magnus!” She calls after his retreating form. He turns his head with a slight nod, “I believe in you.” She beams at him, and he just smiles and shakes his head as walks away. 

****

“No… Possibly… Why?” Alec Lightwood is too busy on a conference call to hear his assistant knock on the door. “We are not redoing the piece, accept it as it is or go find someone else on such short notice.” She knocks again.

“Not the right shade of blue? It doesn’t match the paint swatch… Of course it doesn’t, you were looking at it on a computer screen.” One more timid knock. “Excuse me!” He pulls the phone away from his ear, “Yes?” His tone is frustrated but he makes it known with a soft look that she is not the object of his fury.

“Your new hire, Mr. Bane, is here. You said you wanted a meeting with him when he arrived.” She nods toward the window.

“Thank you, Maureen, send him in.” Alec’s eyes catch the back of a man, who is fiddling with something on Maureen’s desk. He lifts the phone back to his ear as she leaves. “Now, do you want to send the piece back and we will refund you or…”

His eyes land on Magnus as he enters the room slow and timid, as if he is afraid he will be fired if he moves the wrong way. Alec cannot help that his eyes take in this man from head to toe, then back again. “No, no… I am listening, go on.”

He gestures for Magnus to have a seat. “Thank you for understanding, you see it wasn’t that hard now, was it? Good day, sir.”

Alec hangs the phone up and rolls his eyes, “There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense.”

Magnus just smiles a bit nervously, not knowing exactly how he is meant to reply to this. “Anyhow, you’re Magnus Bane?”

Magnus' mind is in a million other places right now. Alec Lightwood is handsome, no, gorgeous, and Magnus is trying not to stare, but how can he not. And his voice… so deep and straightforward.

It takes Magnus a moment to register that Mr. Lightwood is speaking to him. “Oh, oh, yes. Magnus Bane, that’s me.”

He scrunches his face and shakes his head at himself. Wow, way to sound like an idiot, Bane… Smooth. “Sorry, I mean, yes, I am Magnus Bane.” He straightens his back and holds his hand out for Alec to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bane. My sister and her girlfriend speak highly of you.” He is showing off that dazzling smile and Magnus can’t for the life of him figure out how to human at the moment. Why does this have to happen to him right now? Just when his life was getting back on track, Mr. Right has to be Mr. Lightwood, Magnus’ new boss… Making him Mr. Nopenotgonnahappen. 

“Mr. Bane? Mr. Bane? Magnus.” His head snaps up at his name, and his eyes connect with gorgeous hazel orbs. “Are you back?”

“Back… Oh… Sorry I lost myself. Yes I am back.” Magnus is blushing as he tries a smile.

“I train daily.” Alec smirks as he drops Magnus’ hand and returns to his desk.

“What?”

Alec gestures to himself. “You were staring, quite hard.”

“Oh my god, this is inappropriate. I am so sorry. It won’t happen again.” Magnus runs a hand through his hair as he sits back down.

“Why not?” Alec’s eyebrow is cocked and his hands are folded under his chin.

“Because you’re my boss?” Magnus' hands are nervously fidgeting with themselves in his lap as he tries to find the right words.

“It’s fine, Magnus. I understand.” Alec can see how uncomfortable Magnus is and he dreads the fact that he is making this man feel this way. “You can go find your desk and get settled. Maureen will bring you your first assignment when I have it prepared.”

Magnus stands too quickly and makes his way to the door with a quick nod.

“Oh and Magnus?” He is reaching for the handle when Alec’s voice reaches him. He turns back slowly. “Welcome to Lightwood Designs.”

****

“This is never going to work.” Clary rushes through the front door to greet her best friend. “Izzy thinks every-” She halts as she realizes she has interrupted a very private moment. “Damn it, Simon. I need your help.”

Simon looks over his boyfriend’s shoulder with a sweet smile. “Oh hey, Clary. What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you, about Magnus.” She gives him a serious look.

Raphael leans his forehead against Simon’s chest, “Dios mio. I thought we had the loft to ourselves today, Simon?”

“We did…” he chuckles, “I mean we do. I will talk to Clary then we can continue. I promise.” With a sigh Raph climbs off of Simon’s lap and grabs for his shirt, before retreating to Simon’s bedroom.

“What can I do for you?”

And just like that Clary’s words are off. “Izzy and I pulled some strings to get Magnus a job at her brother’s company, and while that is great and everything, we have a problem. Magnus texted me asking me if I knew Alec was some Adonis looking, god-like creature. And of course I knew, but I had to tell him I had no clue, because I don’t want him to think we are trying to set him up with Alec.”

“But isn’t that exactly what you and Izzy are trying to do?” Simon raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“Shut up, Lewis.” She falls back onto the couch next to him. “That is exactly what we are trying to do, but he isn’t supposed to know. He asked us not to interfere anymore after that one bad date we set him up on.”

“Well I am sorry, but he is right you should probably just not get in the middle of it anymore.” Simon leans his head on her shoulder.

“We are good at setting people up, I mean look at Jace and Lydia. We did good there.”

“True, but not every story is a success story, Clary.” Simon smirks, “But it is sweet that you care so much. Just from now on let him figure his life out. Magnus is a big boy. He can handle himself.”  
Hide original message

“Why so wise, my friend?” She sighs and takes his hand.

“Well one of us has to be in this friendship.” He jokes with a nudge to her side. “Now go home and stay out of Magnus’ love life.”

****

Magnus leaves the office and texts Clary really quick before approaching Maureen. “I am to find my desk.” She hangs up the phone and smiles up at him.

“Oh, this is gonna be good stuff?” She giggles as she moves around her desk.

“What is?” He looks around to see if she could be talking to anyone else.

Maureen points to a desk not far from hers, “That is your desk, Mr. Bane.” She winks at him, “Enjoy.”

Enjoy what? What is happening? He moves to his desk dropping his bag and taking his seat. He looks around his desk for the usual supplies, then his eyes move up, and he has a view right into Alec’s office. All the blinds are closed save for one… What the fuck? Alec looks up with a wink. Magnus swears if one more person winks at him, he is quitting this job.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Raphael is still very much asexual, he is just homoromantic... meaning he is not into sex, but he is still attracted to men. He could also possibly be biromantic if he were attracted to both genders... I am not sure if I am correct on all the facts, I did do some research, but not everything you read online is always completely true... So, if I have misread or am wrong about anything feel free to correct me. <3


End file.
